Dougie
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Retro New Mutants fic. It's Doug's birthday and Rahne has a very special surprise for him. RahneDoug. Plz R&R.
1. Feelings

Dougie  
Part 1: Feelings  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the New Mutants, or the X-Men, Marvel does.  
  
Quote of the day- 'Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Belts off, trousers down, isn't life a scream? OI!'- Lt. George and General Melchett (Blackadder Goes Forth)  
  
The New Mutant known as Doug Ramsey, aka Cypher, is lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. Just recently he has been having feelings for a certain female teammate. He's not sure whether she feels the same way.  
  
'Query: Why is Self Friend Doug sad?' Doug's roommate Warlock asks.  
  
Doug sits up on his bed and looks at his techno-organic buddy.  
  
'I'm not sure that you'd understand 'Lock.' Doug sighs.  
  
'Self may not know very much about human behaviour but it dies not mean that Self Friend cannot tell Self.'  
  
'Okay.' Doug sighs. 'I like one of the girls.'  
  
'May Self enquire as to whom Self Friend Doug likes?'  
  
'I'd prefer to keep it a secret, if you don't mind.' Doug replies.  
  
'May Self make a hypothesis?'  
  
'Go ahead!'  
  
'Self believes that Self Friend had feelings of the romantic nature towards Self Friend Rahne.'  
  
'How did you guess?' Doug gasps.  
  
'Self has seen the way Self friend Doug has been looking at Self Friend Rahne.'  
  
'Am I that obvious?'  
  
Warlock nods his head.  
  
'And not another word to anyone about this, okay?' Doug continues. 'Not even Dani!'  
  
'Self's mouth is sealed!'  
  
Meanwhile, in Rahne and Dani's room, the two girls are hanging out also.  
  
'So tell me Fur Top.' Dani begins. 'Is there anybody here that you like?'  
  
'I like ye.' The ever-innocent Rahne replies.  
  
'Not like that silly!' Dani grins. 'Are there any boys that you like? That you'd want to kiss!'  
  
Rahne gasps in amazement and clasps her hand over her mouth.  
  
'Danielle Moonstar! How dare ye say such a thing, 'tis sinful!'  
  
Dani doesn't let up her questions.  
  
'I'll tell you who I like!' The young Cheyenne Mutant grins.  
  
'I'm still nae telling ye!'  
  
'Okay then.' Dani says. 'I like Sam!'  
  
Rahne momentarily starts at the sound of her former crush's name.  
  
'Oh, I'm sorry Rahne!' Dani apologises. 'I forgot about your crush.'  
  
'Tis alright.' Rahne replies. 'I'm over him. It wouldnae have worked out anyway.'  
  
'So, are you going to tell me who you like or do I have to pry it out of your brain like someone eating oysters?'  
  
'Alright.' Rahne sighs. 'I like...'  
  
Dani waits with baited breath.  
  
'I like...'  
  
Dani still waits.  
  
'Doug.' Rahne finally says. 'I like Doug.'  
  
'Ha!' Dani says, jumping up from her seat on Rahne's bed. 'I KNEW you had a crush on Doug!'  
  
'Why did ye ask me if ye already knew?' Rahne asks with an incredulous expression.  
  
'I just wanted to hear it for myself! Plus, I had a bet with 'Berto and 'Yana, they both think that you're still stuck on Sam!'  
  
'I'm going tae kill 'em!' Rahne growls.  
  
'Whoa there Fur Top!' Dani says, placing her hand on Rahne's arm. 'Chill! Remember what Logan said about blood vengeance? Take it to the Danger Room!'  
  
'Alright.' Rahne sighs. 'But don't ye dare tell anyone else! Least of all Doug!'  
  
'How am I going to collect my winnings?' Dani asks.  
  
'Ye shouldae thought o' that before bettin'!' Rahne grins.  
  
The New Mutants are now gathered in the rec room, it's their weekly movie night.  
  
'Let's watch Magnum PI!' Roberto grins, waving a videocassette about.  
  
'Do we have to?' Illyana groans. 'We've seen every episode of that show at least five times!'  
  
'Seven actually.' Roberto corrects.  
  
'Ah think what Illyana is trying to say is, there's only so much Magnum a guy can take before goin' mad!' Sam pipes up.  
  
'Okay then Guthrie.' Roberto says. 'What do you suggest we watch?'  
  
'Uh, excuse me.' Doug says. 'But I believe it's Rahne's turn to choose this week!'  
  
'So what is it Fur Top?' Roberto asks the young Scot. 'Magnum PI or what ever rubbish the Hayseed wants to watch?'  
  
'Neither.' Rahne says. 'I'd like tae watch 'Th' Sound O' Music!'  
  
A collective groan moves around the room as the others voice their opinion of Rahne's choice of film.  
  
'Hey!' Doug pipes up. 'It's Rahne's turn to choose, so we're going to watch 'The Sound of Music' okay?'  
  
The others mutter their agreement.  
  
'Someone's got the hots for someone.' Roberto whispers to Illyana.  
  
'Where have you been DaCosta?' Illyana whispers back. 'We all know that Doug and Rahne like each other, they just aren't admitting their feelings to each other yet!'  
  
The movie has now finished and they all bid each other goodnight. Doug and Rahne are left to tidy up the discarded popcorn bowls and soda cans.  
  
'Who ever knew Amara could make such a mess?' Doug asks.  
  
'Aye.' Rahne replies. 'Seein' that she was brought up so privileged, ye would expect her to know how tae throw away her rubbish!'  
  
Doug finishes throwing the soda cans and chip packets into a sack and ties them up.  
  
'I'm just going to take these outside, alright?'  
  
'I'll just be waitin' here.' Rahne replies.  
  
Rahne watches as Doug walks out of the room and into the kitchen.  
  
'I have tae admit.' She thinks to herself. 'Doug is rather handsome! Gah! What are ye thinkin' of Rahne! 'Tis sinful to think such things! But Dani likes Sam, does that make her a sinner?'  
  
Rahne is snapped out of her musing as Doug walks back into the room.  
  
'Well that's me finished.' Doug says. 'I'm off to bed. 'Night Rahne!'  
  
'Doug wait!' Rahne says. 'I want tae tell ye somethin'!'  
  
Doug turns around and looks back at her.  
  
'Shoot Fur Top.'  
  
'I jus' wantae thank ye f'r stickin' up f'r me back there. I know my film tastes arenae exactly enjoyable but I like them none the less.'  
  
'Think nothing of it!' Doug grins. 'It just annoys me how Roberto and Illyana pick on you because you're such a sweet girl!'  
  
'Ye think that I'm sweet?' Rahne asks suddenly.  
  
Doug mentally kicks himself.  
  
'Yeah, I know.' He says. 'Tis sinful.'  
  
'It's nae that.' Rahne replies. 'It's jus', nobody's ever called me sweet!'  
  
'Well you are!' Doug continues, placing his hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. Rahne tenses at the touch but instead of moving away, she stays put.  
  
Doug looks down into Rahne's emerald green eyes while she dares deeply into his ice-blue eyes. Rahne gasps as Doug takes her chin in his hand and moves closer to kiss her. The young Scots werewolf's heartbeat starts to beat furiously as she feels Doug's breath against her face. Then he kisses her. Rahne's senses go loopy at the feeling of Doug's lips pressed against hers! Then she breaks the kiss.  
  
'What's the matter?' Doug asks.  
  
'I-I'm sorry.' Rahne says. 'I cannae do this!' She then runs up the stairs to her room, leaving Doug to watch in bewilderment.  
  
'Great!' He thinks to himself. 'Now I've scared her off, she'll never like me now!'  
  
TBC... 


	2. The Morning After

Dougie  
Part 2: The Morning After  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the New Mutants or the X-men, Marvel does.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Exile1- I've always liked Rahne too! Who do you think my penname is the Uncanny RahneMan? Rahne is so cute/hot/whatever that you just want to hug her 'til she pops! Doug too, but in a non-gay way...  
  
Darlin- Yeah, I know, my spelling sucks. But at least you liked the story! I'm a sucker for fluff!  
  
Risty- Damn! I've over done it with another catchphrase! It pissed me off when they killed off Doug! Why does Marvel always kill off cool characters? (e.g.- Psylocke, Skin, Beast in Ultimate X-men, uh...Pete Wisdom... Oh wait, he isn't dead! I have proof!)  
  
Lia Fail- I've always had a soft spot for retro Rahne. It's a pity that they didn't keep her accent when she came back recently. Without it she's just another hot redhead!  
  
Dark Jaded Rose- You liked it? Good! Warlock really did talk like that (Self, Self friends, etc) before he became Douglock and learnt to speak normally. Here's your update! {Slap on butt}  
  
Author's Note-  
  
'BLAH'- Speech  
  
{BLAH}- Telepathy/thoughts  
  
Quote of the day- 'You're good, baby, I'll give you that. But me, I'm magic!'- Bullseye (Daredevil the movie, or alternatively the issue of Daredevil where he kills Elektra!)  
  
The next morning-  
  
All of the New Mutants, except for Doug, are sat at the breakfast table. Kitty, Lockheed, Rachel and Kurt are there too. The little purple dragon is trying to steal Kitty's breakfast.  
  
'Lockheed! Stop it! It's not like you're underfed or anything!' She grabs her dragon and past his belly. 'As a matter of fact, I think you're overfed!'  
  
Lockheed just sticks his tongue out at Kitty and flies out of the door, passing Doug and Warlock on the way.  
  
'Mornin' Dougie!' Kitty grins.  
  
'Mornin' Kitty.' Doug sighs.  
  
Kitty notices her friend's unusually depressed face.  
  
'Why the long face Doug?'  
  
Doug grabs a bowl and a box of cereal. He takes the only vacant space and coincidence of coincidences, it's right next to Rahne! The young Scots Wolfgirl shifts over so Doug can sit down.  
  
'I didn't get much sleep last night, is all.'  
  
Doug chews on his cereal half-heartedly, repeating his memories of last night.  
  
{Great! I came onto Rahne too fast and she's too scared to even look at me!}  
  
Rahne finishes her breakfast and puts her bowl, puts her plate in the sink and makes her excuses and leaves.  
  
'I wonder what got into her?' Roberto asks.  
  
'I'll go see what's up.' Dani says.  
  
Rahne's room-  
  
Rahne slumps onto her bed and stares up at her ceiling.  
  
{Ach! Why am I feelin' like this? When Dougie kissed me it was... it was like... magic! I like him but... Why did I run away? It isnae if kissing is wrong! Scott an' Maddie kiss all the time an' they're nae evil! I bet Doug doesnae even like me any more after I ran! Why would he like a wee slip of a girl like me when he can have more attractive girls like Illyana or Amara? I'm plain but they're... beautiful!}  
  
Rahne gets up off her bed and walks over to her dresser. She sits down and looks at her reflection.  
  
{Look at me! I look like a boy! I cannae even grow my hair properly! Amara and Illyana have long golden hair, why cannae I be like them?}  
  
Rahne is broken out of her musing as Dani knocks on her door.  
  
'Rahne? Is it alright if I can come in?'  
  
'It's yuir room too!' Rahne answers.  
  
Dani walks in and sits on the edge of Rahne's bed.  
  
'What was all that about Rahne?' Dani asks.  
  
'I dinnae know what ye mean.' Rahne replies.  
  
'You know what I'm talking about Furtop!' Dani answers. 'Why did you walk out of the kitchen as soon as Doug walked in?'  
  
'It hasnae got anything tae do wi' ye!'  
  
'C'mon Rahne.' Dani says. 'I'm your friend, you can tell me!'  
  
'It's between me an' Doug!'  
  
'Something went on after we all went to bed, didn't it? When we left you and Doug alone in the rec room?'  
  
Rahne just stays tight-lipped and stares at her reflection in the mirror.  
  
'Alright.' Dani says. 'If you won't tell me what happened, I'll find out myself!'  
  
'Dani, no!' Rahne begs.  
  
Too late, Dani uses her powers to peer into Rahne's mind to find out what happened. Her eyes pop open in realisation.  
  
'Doug kissed you!'  
  
Rahne covers her face with her hands in shame. Dani sees this and kneels down beside her.  
  
'Hey, there's no need to be scared, it was only a little kiss!'  
  
'It wasnae the fact that he kissed me!' Rahne sobbed. 'It was the way I reacted! My thoughts were... sinful!'  
  
'So you ran?'  
  
'Aye! Doug doesnae even wantae be around me any more!'  
  
'Rahne, listen to me, just because Doug made your heart beat a little faster than usual, it doesn't make you an evil person. Heck, I get that way any time I watch Pirates of the Caribbean and see Johnny Depp! Does that make me evil?'  
  
'Nae.' Rahne sighs.  
  
'So you cheer up and go and talk to Doug!' Dani says. Go and talk to him, I'm sure that he'll understand your feelings!'  
  
Later-  
  
Doug is walking through the garden. He kicks at an imaginary pebble, as he is lost in thought.  
  
{Stupid, stupid, stupid! The one girl that I liked and I go and blow it by kissing her! Gah! Rahne's such a sweet girl, why did I push it?}  
  
Doug's thoughts are interrupted as he hears somebody behind him. He turns around and sees that Warlock is standing there.  
  
'Query: Is Self Friend Doug upset?' Warlock asks.  
  
'It's kinda personal 'Lock.' Doug replies, sitting down on a bench.  
  
'Is Self correct in guessing that Self Friend's ponderings are centred on Self Friend Rahne?'  
  
'You're not as naïve as you're made out to be, are you?' Doug asks.  
  
'Self does not understand.' Warlock answers.  
  
'It isn't important.' Doug sighs.  
  
Warlock is about to continue when his sensors pick up someone approaching.  
  
'Self friend Doug wishes to be alone.' He says. 'So self will depart.' With that, Warlock morphs into a spider and climbs up the wall, leaving Doug to continue brooding over his actions.  
  
'Doug, can I talk to ye f'r a second?' A voice asks behind him.  
  
Doug turns around and sees Rahne standing behind him.  
  
'Only if I can talk to you first.' Doug replies.  
  
'Alright.' Rahne says, sitting down beside Doug. 'Ye go first.'  
  
'I just want to apologise for kissing you like that.' Doug begins. 'I understand that you're not used to stuff like that so I'll understand if you don't want to be around me anymore.'  
  
'I wouldnae ever stop likin' ye!' Rahne replies. 'Yuir one o' my best friends! Is somebody's going tae apologise, I had better be me! I wantae apologise for running out on ye like that.'  
  
Doug takes Rahne's hand in his and smiles at her.  
  
'There's no need to apologise Furtop! I like you so much that the only reaction my brain could think of was kissing you!'  
  
Rahne moves away from Doug's touch.  
  
'But why would ye wantae kiss me?' She asks. 'Why not Illyana or Amara? They're much more prettier than me!'  
  
Doug places his hands on Rahne's shoulders and looks into her eyes.  
  
'Rahne, I'm not interested in Illyana, or Amara, I like you. Not anyone else, just you!'  
  
A shy smile spreads across Rahne's face as Doug's feelings dawn on her.  
  
'T-that's th' sweetest thing anybody's ever said tae me! Thankye!'  
  
'We're cool right?' Doug asks.  
  
'Aye.' Rahne replies. 'Umm, Doug...'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'I hope ye dinnae think that I'm being tae forward but I really liked it when ye kissed me so... can we do it again?'  
  
Doug doesn't reply, he just leans closer and cups Rahne's chin in his hands and kisses her on the lips. Once again Rahne's senses go loopy at the feeling of Doug's lips upon hers, but instead of pulling away, she nervously puts her arms around his waist and returns the kiss.  
  
END...  
  
NEXT: Rahne and Doug are about to go on their first date but first Rahne needs some help. Will a certain Russian demon sorceress be able to help her? Tune in at the same Rahne time on the same Rahne channel to find out! 


	3. The Bare Necessities

Dougie  
Part 3: The Bare Necessities  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the New Mutants, or the X-Men, Marvel does.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Lia Fail- I'm glad you liked it. I like Kitty and Lockheed too! Look out for more from the little purple dragon soon!  
  
Risty- Rahne and Doug are cute, aren't they? Waaay better than Roberto and Rahne in my opinion.  
  
Quote of the day- 'You're a little low in the food chain to be mouthing off, aren't you?'- Diego (Ice Age)  
  
Rahne and Dani are walking through the garden at Xavier's. The Scots Wolfgirl looks unusually happy. Dani notices this and cocks a curious eyebrow.  
  
'You look awfully chipper today Rahne.' Dani says.  
  
'Of course I am!' Rahne grins. 'My life's going perfect!'  
  
'Doug kissed you again, didn't he?' Dani asks.  
  
'Aye.' Rahne replies. 'An this time I didnae run away!'  
  
'So you guys are together then?'  
  
Rahne blushes slightly.  
  
'Well, he havenae gone on a date yet.' Rahne replies. 'We're jus' takin' it slow!'  
  
'I'm glad for you Furtop!' Dani says, hugging her friend. 'At least now it means that I can make my move on Sam!'  
  
'You really like him?' Rahne asks.  
  
'You're not jealous are you?' Dani asks. 'Seeing that I'm interested in your first crush?'  
  
'Oh nae!' Rahne replies. 'I dinnae think o' Sam like that! I've only got eyes f'r Dougie now!'  
  
The two of them stop as they hear someone approach them.  
  
'Rahne, can I talk to you a sec?'  
  
It's Doug and Rahne's face lights up at the sight of her friend.  
  
'Sure, go ahead Dougie!' Rahne replies.  
  
Doug looks at Dani's smug expression.  
  
'Uh, it's kinda personal!' He says.  
  
'Don't mind me guys.' Dani says. 'Just imagine that I'm not here!'  
  
'Just go ye silly girl!' Rahne says, shooing her away.  
  
'Spoilsport!' Dani pouts.  
  
'So, what did ye wantae talk to me aboot?' Rahne asks.  
  
'The rest of the guys are holding a party and I wanted to know whether you'd consider being my date?'  
  
'Oh Dougie!' Rahne grins. 'I'd be glad tae be yuir date!' the then grabs him in a huge hug. 'I'll have tae go, I havnae got anything tae wear!'  
  
'There's no need for that.' Doug says.  
  
Rahne looks at him curiously, then he realises what he has just said.  
  
'Uh, not that I meant it like that.' He stammers. 'I-It's just that there's no need to get dressed especially for me, I'd be happy if you went just as you are!'  
  
'Yuir sweet tae say so!' Rahne replies. 'But I wantae get dressed up all nice. You wouldnae deny a lass that, would ye?'  
  
'I suppose not.' Doug sighs. 'I'll see you tomorrow at eight, okay?'  
  
'I'll see ye there Dougie!'  
  
Kitty and Illyana's room, later-  
  
Illyana Rasputin, aka the New Mutant, Magik, is dancing around the room that she shares with Kitty Pryde. She bops her head to the random song playing on her headphones while eating a large tub of ice cream. Lockheed, Kitty's dragon, looks up from his bed on top of their laundry basket. He takes one look at the young sorceress dancing and eating ice cream, yawns and goes back to sleep.  
  
Illyana is so bust dancing about that she doesn't even hear Rahne knocking on her door. After there is now answer, Rahne opens the door and peeks in.  
  
'Illyana, can I ask ye a favour?' Rahne asks.  
  
There's no answer from the young sorceress as she is too absorbed in her music. So much so that when she finally sees Rahne, she lets out a yell of surprise, sending her carton of ice cream sailing through the air, landing on a sleeping Lockheed. The dragon jumps up and shoots Illyana a glare before flying out of the door.  
  
'Jeez!' Illyana gasps, taking off her headphones. 'You almost gave me a heart attack there!'  
  
'Sorry 'bout that.' Rahne replies.  
  
'So, what can I do for you Furtop?' Illyana asks, bending down to clean up the spilt ice cream.  
  
Rahne clears her throat nervously before answering.  
  
'Well, we're havin' that party tomorrow...'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'And Dougie asked me to be his date... So... willyehelpmechoosesomeclothescuzIhavnaegotanythinggoodtaewear?'  
  
Illyana takes a moment to decipher Rahne's babble.  
  
'You want me to help you choose some new clothes?' She asks. 'So that Doug'll like you more?'  
  
'Aye.'  
  
Much to Rahne's embarrassment, Illyana bursts out laughing.  
  
'You, a meek little Scottish Catholic girl want me, a Russian demon sorceress to help you go choose clothes for a date? Ahahahaha!'  
  
Rahne's serious expression never flinches.  
  
'Oh, you're serious.' Illyana realises.  
  
'So, will ye help me?' Rahne asks once more.  
  
'I suppose.' Illyana sighs.  
  
Much to the blonde girl's surprise, Rahne grabs her in a hug.  
  
'Oh thankyethankyethankye!' Rahne squeals.  
  
'You do realise that you'll most probably come away with leather pants and a thong, right?'  
  
'I'm prepared f'r that.' Rahne replies.  
  
'You really are serious about this aren't you?' Illyana asks, disbelievingly.  
  
Salem Centre Mall, later-  
  
A white stepping disc appears in an alley beside the mall and Rahne and Illyana step out of it.  
  
'Are you ready to shop Furtop?' Illyana asks.  
  
'I'm ready.' Rahne replies, her heart beating nervously.  
  
It almost seems that Illyana senses the other girl's nervousness.  
  
'Hey, there's no need to be worried!' She says. 'It won't hurt you to go buy more clothes!'  
  
And with that, they walk into the mall. No sooner have they stepped in then Illyana pulls Rahne towards the nearest lingerie store.  
  
'Lingerie?' Rahne gasps. 'Ye cannae be serious!'  
  
Illyana just pulls he inside.  
  
'You can't have new clothes without getting some sexy undies!' She replies.  
  
Rahne makes a silent prayer, asking what she has done to deserve this.  
  
Later still-  
  
Rahne is now in one of the changing stalls, trying on several pairs of undies.  
  
'I dinnae like these!' She says through the curtain. 'They're flossing me where I dinnae have teeth!'  
  
Illyana pops her head through the curtain and looks Rahne up and down. The young Scots girl is looking at her reflection wearing a matching purple bra and thong set.  
  
'Purple suits you Rahne!' Illyana says. 'Why don't you try the red ones one?'  
  
Rahne holds up a pair of red panties.  
  
'How can I wear these?' She gasps. 'There isnae anything tae wear!'  
  
'You could always go commando!' Illyana grins.  
  
'I'll try them on.' Rahne replies.  
  
Back at Xavier's-  
  
Rahne is now in Illyana and Kitty's room, trying on her new clothes. She decided to go with the matching red bra and panties set. She holds up two sets of clothing for Illyana's approval.  
  
'What do ye think, leather pants an' red tube top or purple strapless top an' black min skirt?'  
  
Illyana takes a minute to think about this.  
  
'The leather pants and tube top, I think.' She replies. 'After all, red is your colour. It'll match your hair and your undies!'  
  
'I'll just go put these on.' Rahne says. 'What aboot my hair though? What can I do aboot that?'  
  
'Leave your hair as it is.' Illyana replies. 'It looks perfect just as it is.'  
  
'Really?' Rahne asks.  
  
'Maybe just a little styling.' Illyana replies.  
  
Several minutes later-  
  
Rahne is now fully dressed in her leather pants and red tube top and Illyana has even styled her hair for her. Having hair as short as Rahne's you can imagine how hard it is to style hair like that, but Illyana tried her best regardless.  
  
Rahne takes one last look at her reflection in the mirror and pulls up her top, which has started to slip.  
  
'Damn!' Illyana says. 'If I wasn't straight, I'd go out with you like a shot!'  
  
'Thankye, I guess.' Rahne replies. She goes to open the door but stops as she feels Illyana tug at her back.  
  
'What are ye doin?'  
  
'I'm just pulling your thong up a bit.' Illyana replies. 'The guys like it when you show a bit of butt cleavage!'  
  
Rahne then looks in the mirror and pulls the top of her pants down a bit to show a mere hint of backside.  
  
'Better?' She asks.  
  
'One more thing!' Illyana says, picking up Rahne's ever-present crucifix necklace and putting it on her. 'You'd better wear this, it accentuates your boobs!'  
  
Rahne looks in the mirror once more and indeed, the crucifix does make her boobs look bigger!  
  
'Marvellous!' Illyana finishes. 'Now let's go see what the guys think!'  
  
TBC...  
  
NEXT: What will Doug and the others think of the new and improved Rahne? Tune in next time to find out! 


	4. Drooling Doug, Drunken Rahne

Dougie  
Part 4: Drooling Doug, Drunken Rahne  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Rahne, Doug, the New Mutants and the X- Men all belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Darlin- I'm afraid that Rahne will continue to be OOC throughout this fic; there will be an explanation for her behaviour though. I hope this won't stop you from reading!  
  
Agent-G- This is a retro New Mutants (80s) fic set in modern times. Confused? So am I actually... Yes, I did get the crucifix comment from that episode of Angel!  
  
Risty- You nearly fell off your chair? Hee! Glad I could be of service! More Illyana coming right up! Why Rahne in red? Why not? It's her signature colour, right? Cuz she's got red hair.  
  
Quote of the day- 'I like you. You're funny, and nicely shaped. Please remove your clothing now.'- Anya (Buffy)  
  
The rec room-  
  
The party is in full swing as Illyana and Rahne walk down the stairs. They can hear the music from the stairs.  
  
'Illyana I'm not so sure aboot this.' Rahne squeaks. 'It doesnae feel right!'  
  
'Don't chicken out on me yet Furtop!' Illyana replies. 'We haven't seen Dougie's reaction yet!'  
  
Rahne takes a deep breath and lets herself be lead down the corridor to the rec room.  
  
Rahne winces at the loud volume of the music. Sometimes having heightened hearing can be a drag.  
  
All the other member s of the New Mutants are in the rec room. Kitty and Lockheed are there too. Dani is dancing with Sam. Roberto is over by the punch bowl. Kitty is dancing with Shan while Lockheed flutters around. Amara is sitting on the window ledge with Warlock and Doug, explaining the better part of Nova Roman party etiquette.  
  
Illyana clears her throat to get the others' attention.  
  
'Preeesenting, the new and improved Rahne Sinclair!'  
  
Rahne nervously steps out from behind the doorway and there is a collective gasp as everybody sees what she is wearing. Roberto is the first to speak.  
  
'Who are you and what have you done with the real Rahne? And how long will she be gone?'  
  
Rahne just ignores Roberto and walks up to Doug.  
  
'Lo Dougie.'  
  
Doug stares in amazement at the sight before him.  
  
'Query: Is Self Friend Doug well?' Warlock asks.  
  
'I think that we had better leave Rahne and Douglas alone, don't you?' Amara asks, leading the techno-organic shapeshifter away.  
  
'How d'ye think I look Dougie?' Rahne asks.  
  
'Wow. Rahne you look... Wow!'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Yeah!'  
  
Over the other side of the room, Illyana is stood talking to Roberto. The blonde sorceress looks back as Sam and Dani walk up behind her.  
  
'Illyana, Dani and ah would like a word with yah.'  
  
'What can I do you for Sammy?' Illyana asks.  
  
'What have yah done tah Rahne?' Sam asks.  
  
'She came up to me earlier today and asked me to help her choose some clothes for the party.' Illyana replies. 'What's wrong with that?'  
  
'It's a little too much, don'cha think?' Sam continues.  
  
'Doug seems to like it!' Illyana points out.  
  
Sam looks over and sees that the young Scot is now dancing with Doug.  
  
'Ah still don't think it's right.' Sam mumbles.  
  
'I think that it makes a nice change.' Dani comments. 'It's nice to see Rahne out of those frumpy dresses she usually wears.'  
  
'See!' Illyana says. 'Dani agrees with me!'  
  
'Am ah the only one that thinks this is wrong?' Sam asks.  
  
Later-  
  
Illyana now has Roberto all to herself. She finds him standing by the punch bowl.  
  
'What're you doing 'Berto?' She asks.  
  
'You promise not to tell anyone?' Roberto replies.  
  
'Yup.'  
  
Roberto sneakily takes a bottle out of his pocket and shows Illyana.  
  
'Omigod!' Illyana gasps. 'Is that what I think it is?'  
  
'Yup.' Roberto replies. 'Tequila from Logan's secret stash!'  
  
'And you were spiking the punch, weren't you?'  
  
'Yup! The party needs livening up a little, don'cha think?'  
  
Later still-  
  
Roberto and Illyana are still standing by the punch bowl.  
  
'I can't believe that nobody tried the punch!' Roberto pouts.  
  
'Except from Rahne.' Illyana replies. 'Where is she anyway?'  
  
'I think I saw her drag Doug upstairs a couple of minutes ago.'  
  
'Uh-oh.' Illyana winces.  
  
'Why uh-oh?' Roberto asks.  
  
'Do the math.' Illyana replies. 'A drunken Rahne and the guy that she like, alone in her room!'  
  
Roberto's mouth forms a small 'O' of realisation, soon to be replaced by an evil smile.  
  
'Looks like the party's gonna get lively pretty soon anyway!'  
  
Rahne's room-  
  
The door to Rahne's room swings open as the young Scot strides in with a nervous Doug follows her.  
  
'Are you sure we should be in here?' Doug asks. 'What if someone finds out?'  
  
'Let 'em!' Rahne slurs. 'I dinnae care!'  
  
Rahne plops down onto her bed, accidentally falling on her butt. She breaks into a fit of giggles.  
  
'Come and sit wi' me.' Rahne says, patting the bed beside her.  
  
Doug gulps nervously and sits down beside her.  
  
'D'ye like me clothes?' Rahne asks.  
  
'They're uh... nice.' Doug replies.  
  
'Illyana chose 'em for me!'  
  
Doug begins to sweat as Rahne creeps closer and puts her hand on his knee.  
  
'Dougie?'  
  
'Uh... Yes?'  
  
'D'ye think I'm sexy?'  
  
'Uh...'  
  
'There's no need tae answer.' Rahne interrupts. 'I kin smell ye!'  
  
Rahne moves close enough that her face is in front of Doug's. She closes her eyes and sniffs deeply. A happy smile spreads on her face.  
  
'Mmm Dougie!'  
  
'Rahne, this isn't right.' Doug says, moving away. 'This isn't you.'  
  
'It is me.' Rahne replies. 'I changed. People change when they're in love. What did Dani say that time? 'Love makes you do the wacky!'  
  
Rahne takes Doug's hand and sits him back down.  
  
'Kiss me.' She says, pulling him close. Doug has no choice but to comply. Their lips are about to touch when Rahne groans and collapses on top of him, trapping him on the bed. Doug tries to release himself but to no avail.  
  
'Uh Rahne, can you let me go please?'  
  
No answer. Rahne is fast asleep.  
  
Doug sighs resignedly and gets ready for an uncomfortable night and the inevitable confrontation with the adults in the morning.  
  
END...  
  
NEXT: THE talk and swimming. 


	5. Birds, Bees and Swimsuits

Dougie  
Part 5: Birds, Bees and Swimsuits  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the X-Men or the New Mutants, they all belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Lia Fail- I'm glad that you liked the little character pieces, I was worried that they might be too OOC.  
  
Agent-G- Damn my logic flaws! Why must people always pick up on my lack of logic? sob Anyway... I think that Dani was a little too busy with Sam to find out what Rahne was up to with Doug (wink, wink!) Concerning a happy ending, it would be pretty silly of me killing off my male lead wouldn't it? Besides, I have several sequels planned! One set during the time Rahne was with X-Factor, the other when she was with Excalibur.  
  
Risty- Glad you like it! More Roug flavoured fluff coming right up!  
  
Quote of the day- 'Boobies...'- Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)  
  
Rahne's bedroom-  
  
Rahne wakes up with a groan.  
  
'Ach, what did I do last night?' She moans.  
  
She opens her eyes and as her vision clears, she sees that she was sleeping on top of Doug. She lets out a yelp of fright and jumps form the bed. The resounding sound rouses Doug from his slumber.  
  
'Dougie!' Rahne gasps. 'What are ye doin' in me room?'  
  
'Don't you remember?' Doug asks. 'After the party last night, you dragged me up here.'  
  
Rahne groans into her hands and walks over to her mirror. She gasps in shock at her clothes. She is still wearing the low-slung leather pants and skimpy red tube top.  
  
'What the heck am I wearin?'  
  
'You wore that to the party.' Doug replies.  
  
Rahne groans inwardly once more.  
  
'We didnae do anything did we?'  
  
'I doubt it.' Doug replies. 'You passed out before we could even kiss.'  
  
Rahne is about to usher Doug away when the door to her room opens and Dani walks in fresh from spending the night in Sam's room. The young Cheyenne mutant takes one look at Rahne and Doug and jumps back in amazement.  
  
'OMIGOD!' She yells.  
  
Unfortunately her yells bring others. The first people to get to the room are Ororo and Kurt.  
  
'Goddess!' Ororo gasps. 'Rahne, why are you dressed like that?'  
  
'And why is Doug in your room?' Kurt adds.  
  
'I think we need to have a talk!' Ororo says.  
  
Xavier's office-  
  
Rahne and Doug are sat at Xavier's desk while Ororo (the acting headmistress) looks at them concernedly.  
  
'All I can say is that you are both lucky that the professor isn't here.' Ororo says. 'I truly do not know what he would say if he found out that you were drinking Rahne. I thought you knew better.'  
  
'It wasnae my fault.' Rahne replies. 'I think Roberto spiked the punch.'  
  
'Ah yes, young Mister DaCosta, trust me, he will be shown the error of his ways!'  
  
Doug shifts nervously as Ororo suddenly become serious.  
  
'Now, you are both intelligent young adults and I do not think that I need to talk to you about the dangers of unprotected intercourse.'  
  
Rahne blushes deeply at the mere mention of sex. Doug looks at the young Scot through the corner of his eye and his heart goes out to her in sympathy.  
  
'We didn't get that far Miss Monroe.' Doug says. 'All we did was kiss.'  
  
'Is this true Rahne?' Ororo asks.  
  
'I think so.' Rahne replies. 'I cannae really remember much.'  
  
'Very well.' Ororo says, getting up. 'Neither of you will be punished and I will keep this whole embarrassing scenario from the Professor. But, is anything like this happens again I will be forced to tell him, are we clear?'  
  
'Yes Miss Monroe.' They both reply.  
  
'It is such a beautiful day.' Ororo says. 'Why don't you go and join the others in the pool?'  
  
Rahne's room, later-  
  
Rahne is now in her room looking for a suitable swimming costume. She holds up a red one-piece and a green two-piece with a thong bottom. She holds them up to her body one at a time.  
  
'I dinnae know which one tae wear!' She sighs. 'I could always wear the one that Illyana bought me for me last birthday!'  
  
Rahne looks over to her bed where a VERY small two-piece lies and a small smile spreads on her face.  
  
'Hmmm, that might not be such a bad idea...'  
  
The pool-  
  
The New Mutants and several of the X-Men are hanging out by the swimming pool. Kitty is sat on Rachel's shoulders having a piggyback fight against Illyana sat on Sam's shoulders. Roberto is sitting sulking in a corner after his admonishment from Ororo. Kurt is bouncing up and down on the diving board. Dani, Amara and Shan are sunbathing while Doug and Lockheed are lounging on a Warlock sunlounger.  
  
'Query: How was Self Friend Doug's night with Self Friend Rahne?'  
  
'Nothing happened, if that's what you're asking 'Lock.' Doug replies.  
  
'Self does not understand Self Friend's comments. Self was only enquiring whether Self Friend Rahne's attire was attractive towards Self Friend.'  
  
Doug thinks back to the moment he first saw Rahne in her party getup and a smile spreads on his face.  
  
'It was sure nice to see her like that.' He says. He bends down and pops open a can of soda and takes a swig.  
  
Then Rahne chooses to make her entrance. She walks over to Doug and takes a seat beside him.  
  
'Lo Dougie.'  
  
Doug takes one look at Rahne in her teeny-tiny bikini and spits out his soda in surprise.  
  
'What's' wrong Dougie?' Rahne asks.  
  
Doug wipes the soda from his chin before answering.  
  
'Where did you get that bikini?' He asks. 'It's tiny!'  
  
'Illyana bought it for me on me last birthday.' Rahne replies.  
  
'Self thinks that Self friend looks most attractive.' Warlock says.  
  
'Why thankye 'Lock.' Rahne says.  
  
The young Scots werewolf lies on her front to top up on her tan. Doug tries not to look at her butt as he rubs some suntan lotion on his shoulders.  
  
'Would ye mind puttin' some on me back please Dougie?' Rahne asks.  
  
The mere thought of doing that causes Doug to squeeze the suntan bottle tight, sending the lotion shooting up in the air.  
  
Later-  
  
It is now early evening time and Doug is sitting in the kitchen while Rahne talks on the phone to her stepmother Moira MacTaggart.  
  
'Aye I'm fine thankye Moira. What? Miss Monroe didnae tell ye aboot what happened last night did she? Oh, she did. Nae, of course nothing happened! How can ye suggest such a thing? Dougie wouldnae dare tae try anything like that! Uh-huh, aye, okay, I'll see ye then. Bye!'  
  
Rahne sighs resignedly and puts the phone down.  
  
'Apparently Miss Monroe told Moira aboot last night and now she wants us tae go over tae Muir Island.'  
  
'Is that a good thing?' Doug asks.  
  
'I dinnae really know.' Rahne replies. 'She kinda got it into her head that ye besmirched her wee innocent lassie!'  
  
'Great!' Doug groans. 'Forget the Hellions, I've got a new archenemy, your Step Mom!'  
  
TBC...  
  
NEXT: Rahne takes Doug to Muir to meet with Moira MacTaggart. It's Meet the Parents, but with super powers! 


	6. Moira

Dougie  
Part 6: Moira  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Rahne, Doug or any other familiar characters, they all belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout outs-  
  
Demiducky25- Glad you liked the bit in the changing stall! I thought the comment was appropriate, even if it was a little OOC for Rahne to say that.  
  
Lia Fail- Glad you liked it! Look out for more cringe-worthy moments with Moira, Rahne and Doug next!  
  
Agent-G- I wonder how Doug and Moira will get on? Heehee! We'll just have to see, won't we?  
  
Glasgow Airport, Scotland-  
  
Rahne Sinclair and Doug Ramsey walk out of the pane and into the airport to meet Rahne's foster-mother Dr Moira MacTaggart. Ororo Monroe is there also, acting as their chaperone. The three mutants walk through customs with nothing to declare and head straight for the arrivals lounge. As soon as they set one foot in arrivals, Rahne catches a familiar scent and runs off in the direction. Doug looks after in her concern and starts to run after her. He stops as Ororo puts her hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Do not worry Douglas.' She says. 'It has been a long time since Rahne has seen her stepmother. Just let them have some time alone.'  
  
Doug nods his assent and walks over in the direction that Rahne ran off to. They soon see an attractive woman aged in her mid to late thirties with shoulder-length auburn hair. This is Dr Moira MacTaggart and presently she is being held in a huge hug by a petite redhead.  
  
'Hello Moira.' Ororo says. 'It is nice to see you again.'  
  
'It's nice tae see yae tae Ororo.' Moira replies. She looks down at Rahne clamped onto her with a vice-like grip.  
  
'Ye can let me go now Rahne.' She says. 'I do need tae breath ye know!'  
  
Rahne blushes bright red and lets go.  
  
'I have brought you a present especially.' Ororo says, handing Moira a bag. Moira takes the bag and looks inside, taking out a large bottle of scotch.  
  
'Ooh, this'll do well!' Moira grins. 'I'll havtae drink this later!'  
  
Moira puts the bottle of scotch back in the bag and casts an eye over Doug.  
  
'So yuir th' wee man that's besmirched m' wee girl, huh?'  
  
'Moira!' Rahne gasps. 'Dougie wouldnae do such a thing! Go on Dougie, tell her!'  
  
'Th-that's right, Dr MacTaggart.' Doug stutters. 'W-we haven't done anything like that. We've hardly even kissed!'  
  
A wide smile spreads over Moira's face.  
  
'I'm only joshin' with ye, lad!' She grins, patting him on the shoulder. 'No come on, it's a fair auld jaunt tae Muir and I dinnae wantae catch th' traffic.'  
  
Moira leads them out of the airport, into the car park and up to a green jepp type vehicle.  
  
'I suggest that ye'd get some sleep everybody.' Moira said. 'It's a fair auld way tae Muir!'  
  
In the back seat, Rahne and Doug do as they are told and snuggle together under a blanket.  
  
Before starting up the engine, Moira looks back and smiles happily.  
  
'I cannae believe it!' She sighs. 'My wee Rahney's all gown up!'  
  
'That she certainly is, Moira.' Ororo replies.  
  
'Did she really get drunk an' make a pass at wee Dougie?' Moira asks. 'That isnae like her!'  
  
'From what I have heard.' Ororo replies. 'Do not worry though, Rahne did not drink any alcohol of her own accord, somebody spiked the punch that she was drinking during a party.'  
  
'Who was it?' Moira hisses. 'I'll tear they're bloody heid off!'  
  
'Do not worry.' Ororo replies, putting her hand on her friend's arm in comfort. 'The culprit has already been punished.  
  
Moira still isn't satisfied.  
  
'I'm still going tae have a word wi' Charles when we get back!' She mutters.  
  
Later-  
  
A long drive and a short ferry trip later, everybody arrive at the Muir Island Research Centre. Moira stops the jeep and turns around to wake up Rahne. The cuteness of the sight that greets her makes her coo in happiness.  
  
'Aww, isnae it adorable?' She coos. 'Look at them both, snuggled up like that!'  
  
'It is certainly a sight to behold.' Ororo agrees. 'It would melt even Logan's heart!'  
  
Moira is about to gently shake Rahne awake when the young Wolfgirl yawns widely and blinks sleepily.  
  
'Are we here?' She yawns.  
  
'Aye we are.' Moira replies. 'We'd better get inside, it's going tae rain soon.'  
  
Rahne sits up and prods Doug gently in the ribs. Doug yawns and rubs his eyes sleepily.  
  
'Was I asleep?' He yawns.  
  
'Aye ye were.' Moira replies. 'An' ye were snorin'! F'r a moment there I thought that I'd left a chainsaw on the back seat!'  
  
With that Moira leads them inside the research centre. At the door they are met by a young man wearing an unusual green uniform that covers his whole body, leaving only his face bare.  
  
'How was everythin' while I was away, Jamie?' Moira asks.  
  
'Quiet, Moira.' Jamie Madrox, aka Multiple, replies. 'Kinda boring actually. Oh, hiya Ororo.'  
  
'Lo Jamie.' Ororo replies.  
  
Moira turns to introduce Jamie to the others.  
  
'Rahne, Doug, this is Jamie Madrox, he's my lab assistant. Jamie, this is Rahne Sinclair, my foster-daughter. An' this is Doug Ramsey, Rahne's... friend.'  
  
'Nice tae meet ye Jamie.' Rahne says.  
  
'Nice to meet you too Rahne.' Jamie replies, shaking Rahne's hand.  
  
'Hello.' Doug says, shaking Jamie's hand.  
  
'Doug.' Jamie replies.  
  
'Jamie, are the guest rooms ready?' Moira asks.  
  
'Bad news on that front.' Jamie replies. 'We've only got one spare room.'  
  
'It looks like ye'll have tae share.' Moira sighs. 'As long as I can trust that there wilnae be any shenanigans!'  
  
'Of course not!' Rahne scoffs.  
  
Later still-  
  
Moira, Ororo and Jamie are talking in the kitchen over the new bottle of scotch while Rahne and Doug get ready for bed. Doug is in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and whatnot while Rahne puts on her jammies.  
  
Doug washes the toothpaste suds from his mouth and walks into the bedroom. He jumps back at the sight that greets him, Rahne is still getting dressed. She is standing there with nothing on but shorts and a t-shirt over her head. Rahne lets out a squeak and holds her t-shirt in front of her chest.  
  
'Dougie! What are ye' doin?'  
  
'Oh God, Rahne! I am so sorry!' Doug blushes, averting his eyes. 'I didn't know you were still getting ready!'  
  
'Well I suppose that's tae be expected.' Rahne sighs, pulling her t-shirt on over her head. 'Ye didnae even knock!'  
  
Doug then turns around and sees Rahne sat up in bed.  
  
'What are ye waitin' f'r?' She asks, patting the bed beside her. 'Aren't ye comin' ate bed?'  
  
'But th-there's only one bed.' Doug replies. 'I'll go get a sleeping bag.'  
  
'Dinnae be silly!' Rahne replies. 'Ye cannae keep warm in a sleepin' bag!'  
  
Doug sighs reluctantly as she slips in beside her and lays his head on the pillow.  
  
'Rahne, you know what?' He asks.  
  
'What Dougie?' Rahne replies, rolling on her side so she is face to face with him.  
  
'Ever since Illyana gave you that makeover, you've changed. Are you sure that a makeover was all she gave you?'  
  
'Are ye askin' me whether she put a spell on me?' Rahne asks.  
  
'In a way, yes.' Doug replies.  
  
'I dinnae think so.' Rahne says. 'Illyana knows better than tae do such a thing tae me.'  
  
'I suppose.' Doug shrugs. 'Night.'  
  
'Night.' Rahne replies. Much to Doug's surprise she kisses him quickly on the lips. His eyes snap open at the touch.  
  
'What was that?' he asks.  
  
'It was a goodnight kiss, silly!' Rahne replies. 'If we're stepping oot taegether, yuir going tae get a goodnight kiss once in awhile.'  
  
'Thanks anyway.' Doug grins, returning the kiss. 'You're the best girlfriend ever, you know that?'  
  
'Th' thought did cross my mind bef'r.' Rahne replies cheekily.  
  
TBC...  
  
NEXT: Doug meets the rest of the inhabitants of Muir and visits Ullapool on a date with Rahne. Who should turn up to ruin the moment? Surely you can figure that out on your own! 


	7. The Spire

Dougie  
Part 7: The Spire  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own any familiar characters, they all belong to Marvel. As does the plot that this chapter is based on.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Darkstorm500- Thanks for your reviews. I was afraid that I wrote Rahne a little too OOC.  
  
Risty- You know that somebody's gonna show up and spoil the fun. More Moira and Jamie coming right up, and then some!  
  
Lia Fail- Hee! Besmirched is a funny word isn't it? I don't know what it means though.  
  
Agent-G- Yay for Rahne and Doug! Roug, Dahne, whatever you want to call it. Everything will be made clear in this chapter.  
  
Notes: A dedication goes to the first person that guesses which issue of which X-Title this chapter is based upon.  
  
Muir Island Research Centre-  
  
Moira, Ororo and Jamie are sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Sitting with them is a man with red/blonde hair; this is Sean Cassidy, Moira's fiancé and the former X-Men known as Banshee.  
  
Rahne enters the kitchen and walks over to the cupboards, searching for something to eat. Doug isn't far behind her.  
  
'Did ye both have a pleasant night?' Moira asks.  
  
'Oh aye.' Rahne replies. 'Its nice tae have me auld bed back.'  
  
'And I trust that there wasnae any shenanigans during th' night.' Moira asks.  
  
Rahne turns around and fixes her foster mother with a glare.  
  
'Moira! How could ye say such a thing? We wouldnae dare do such a thing!'  
  
'I'm only teasin' ye.' Moira replies. 'I know that Dougie wouldnae try such a thing. Oh, by th' way, this is Sean Cassidy. Say hello Sean.'  
  
'Nice tae meet ye Dougie.' Sean replies. 'Rahne couldnae have picked a nicer boyfriend!'  
  
'Thanks Mister Cassidy.' Doug replies. 'I try my best.'  
  
Then they all sit down for breakfast. Rahne is about to tuck into a plate of bacon when someone else walks down into the room.  
  
'Ah Terry.' Sean says. 'Nice of ye tae join us!'  
  
'Mornin' all.' Terry replies, ignoring her father all together. 'Mornin' Jamie.'  
  
Jamie Madrox chokes on his juice as Terry squeezes his butt.  
  
'Let me guess.' Doug says. 'You guys are together.'  
  
'Oh aye.' Terry replies. 'Who wouldnae wantae be wi' a guy that can multiply hisself?'  
  
Terry then sits down beside Jamie and joins them for breakfast.  
  
Later-  
  
Rahne is walking outside the research centre with Doug. They are about to head out shopping with Terry and Jamie. Rahne halts as she sees something in the distance.  
  
'Rahne, what's the matter?' Doug asks.  
  
'I dinnae know.' Rahne replies. 'I think I saw something in th' distance. I'm going tae switch tae my transitional form to get a better look.'  
  
Doug watches as fur starts to sprout over Rahne's body.  
  
'Can you see anything yet?' Doug asks, squinting his eyes to try and look into the distance.  
  
'I think I saw something over on th' mainland.' Rahne replies. 'It looked like a fire, or and explosion. I cannae really tell.'  
  
'Do you want me to go get Miss Monroe?' Doug asks. 'She's attuned to nature so maybe she'll be able to tell us what's up.'  
  
Doug then leaves Rahne on her own while he goes to get Ororo. He returns a short while after with her in tow.  
  
'What seems to be the problem, Rahne?' Ororo asks.  
  
'I think I saw a fire over by th' mainland.' Rahne replies. 'I cannae really tell so I thought you might be able tae tell.'  
  
Ororo closes her eyes and senses the environment around her. From the ground at her feet to the sky above her head. Her eyes snap open suddenly.  
  
'Goddess!' She gasps. 'A fire! His is no ordinary fire, however. I think it was started psychically.'  
  
'Like someone did this on purpose?' Doug asks. 'My money's on Pyro!'  
  
'I do not think that Pyro is the one responsible.' Ororo replies. 'Rahne, go and get Sean or Theresa, we need to get over there to make sure that no one is hurt.'  
  
Rahne does as she is told and rushes away. She returns with Terry hot on her heels.  
  
'What's up?' Terry asks. 'Have we got trouble?'  
  
'There's a fire on the mainland.' Doug replies. 'We have to get over there to make sure nobody's hurt.'  
  
'Theresa, you carry Douglas while I carry Rahne.' Ororo says. 'We do not have time to catch a boat.'  
  
Terry does as she is told and picks up Doug, flyin up into the air. She follows Ororo to the mainland.  
  
Upon reaching the mainland they find the trees ablaze. Ororo and Terry drop their respective passengers a safe distance away. Ororo then flies once more up into the air and douses the flames with a brief burst of rain.  
  
Rahne sniffs the air as she catches an unfamiliar scent.  
  
'Miss Monroe's right.' She says. 'This fire wasnae started by Pyro, look!'  
  
The others look in the direction that Rahne is pointing in and sees a young girl huddled under the remains of a burnt-out tree.  
  
'That lass must be frightened half tae death.' Rahne says. 'She's most probably a local lass tae, I'll gae an' talk ate her.'  
  
Rahne cautiously approaches the young girl and crouches down beside her. 'Hello.' She says in a soothing voice. 'My name's Rahne, what's yuirs?'  
  
The young girl looks up at Rahne through tear-filled eyes.  
  
'M-m' name's Bridgit.' The girl replies.  
  
'I hope ye dinnae mind me sayin' but that isnae a local accent.' Rahne says.  
  
'M' family moved tae Kinross from Edinburgh a short while ago.' The girl replies.  
  
Rahne reaches out to put a hand on the girl's shoulder, but she girl pulls her arm away.  
  
'Don't! I'm a mutant, stay away!'  
  
'That's alreet.' Rahne says. 'I'm a mutant tae.'  
  
'Arnae ye scared aboot it?' The girl asks. 'Bein' a mutant I mean? When I found out that I was a... mutant, I wanted tae hide it. I still woulda hid it if someone hadnae found oot. The Reverend in Kinross, he saw me lightin' some candles wi'out a match. He locked me in th' church wi' him and told me that I was the spawn o' Satan an' that I disgraced m' parents an' that he'd dae whatever he could tae drive me from the town, from th' Earth if he could.'  
  
Rahne's face darkens in anger as she recognises the man in question.  
  
'Reverend Craig!' She hisses.  
  
Later, after they have taken Bridgit over to the Research Centre for a check up-  
  
Rahne, Doug and Ororo are walking through the village of Kinross. One of the village's main features is a church with a huge dark spire, casting a long dark shadow over the whole place.  
  
'I've got a bad feeling about this.' Doug says. 'Everybody's staring at us.'  
  
'Let 'em look.' Rahne replies. 'I'm nae ashamed of what I am.'  
  
'I must say Rahne.' Ororo says. 'Ever since Illyana gave you that makeover you have changed, grown up even. No longer are you the scared little Catholic girl that you once were.'  
  
The three of them walk over to the church and stop outside.  
  
'He's in here.' Rahne says. 'I kin smell him.'  
  
'I know that you are angry child.' Ororo says. 'But are you sure that this is the right time for a confrontation?'  
  
'Yuir right that I'm angry, Miss Monroe.' Rahne replies. 'But there's no' going tae be a right time tae do this, only now.'  
  
'Are you positive that you want to do this?' Doug asks, putting his hand on Rahne's shoulder in comfort.  
  
'I have tae do this Dougie.' Rahne replies. 'That man has been doggin' my mind for as long as I can remember, I wilnae let him to that tae everyone else. That man hunted me Dougie. He almost burnt me at th' stake. I was fourteen Dougie, fourteen years old! I'm ready tae face my demons!'  
  
Doug and Ororo watch as Rahne throws open the doors to the church and walks in.  
  
Inside-  
  
Rahne walks into the shadowy silence of the vast church. The shows are barely broken by a small border of candles around the place. The door slams behind her, sounding like thunder in the vast expanse of the church. The man standing in the pulpit turns around and fixes his eyes on Rahne. This is Reverend Craig!  
  
'Get yuirself from th' house o' God!' He yells.  
  
Rahne is shaking from head to toe in fear but she stands her ground.  
  
'I have as much right tae be here as you, Reverend.' She says.  
  
'Ye have nae right, devil child!' The Reverend hisses. 'Yuir presence here poisons the Lord's kindness. Get out!'  
  
Ignoring the gnawing feeling in her gut, Rahne still stands her ground. She looks up at the Reverend and looks at him straight in the eyes.  
  
'Is that what ye said tae yuir newest target?' She asks. 'Th' wee lass that moved tae Kinross from Edinburgh, is that what ye said tae her? Did ye call her devil child when she found out she was a mutant and did ye promise tae kill her like ye almost did wi' me?'  
  
'We should've burned ye when we had th' chance!'  
  
'Maybe ye should have, Reverend.' Rahne replies. 'All those years I spend as yuir ward, never questioning getting m' head filled wi' yuir thoughts. Maybe ye should have burned me before I met Moira. She never filled m' head wi' thoughts, she showed me to tae find things oot f'r m'self.' Ye offered nothing but indoctrination, but I found education. I know that Brigit is a mutant, just like me. We havnae got anything tae do wi' th' Devil. And after all the time I've been away, every sleeping thought filled wi' you an' yuir thought on how I was a demon, I knew that there was only one thing that would scare me away from ye, information. I know all about ye. Ye havnae always been in Kinross have ye Reverend?'  
  
Reverend Craig's face drops as he realises what Rahne is on about.  
  
'Nae.' She says. 'Ye started yuir ministry in Ullapool, didn't ye? That's where ye met m' mother.'  
  
'A dock worker's whore!' The Reverend spits.  
  
Rahne continues regardless.  
  
'So ye say. Ye made her yuir special project, didn't ye? Och, she was a wild one my mother, she danced on tabletops late night in bars. So ye determined tae save her soul with all that fire an' brimstone that you do sae well, praying over her all sweaty an' determined, an' then she 'betrayed' ye by fallin' pregnant wi' me.'  
  
Rahne's face suddenly turns sad as she remembers the mother that she never had a chance to know.  
  
'M' mother died in childbirth and, somehow, ye became m' guardian. Why was that, Reverend? Why bother with the child of such a woman? Unless...'  
  
Reverend Craig covers his face with a hand as he begins to weep. Rahne continues.  
  
'But ye were pulled oot o' Ullapool by th' church an' relocated tae Kinross. Some considerable distance away. Why was that? Why do ye hate me so much? Why do ye hate that wee lass tae, who also has red hair like m' mother an' I, so I noticed.'  
  
Rahne looks up at the pulpit as she hears the Reverend sobbing.  
  
'Are ye weepin', Reverend?' She asks. 'Ye will tell th' poor lass's parents that ye made some dreadful mistakes. Yuir spectre has hung over me f'r years, Reverend Craig, I've dreamt aboot yuir hatred an' fiery torches f'r too long. This is my fiery torch, reverend Craig, I know about ye!'  
  
Reverend Craig looks down from his pulpit and looks at the young girl standing triumphantly before him.  
  
'May God strike ye down.'  
  
Rahne just turns and leaves the church. Leaving Reverend Craig alone in a darkened church where the candles hardly make a difference.  
  
Outside-  
  
Rahne walks out of the doors and slumps against the wall in exhaustion. Doug hugs her triumphantly.  
  
'You kicked butt in there Rahne!' he grins. 'You sure showed that bigot who's boss!'  
  
'I cannae believe it!' Rahne says. 'I finally did it.' I told Reverend Craig off! I'm free!'  
  
Doug and Ororo watch in amazement as Rahne punches the air triumphantly.  
  
'I'm free! Yippie!'  
  
Rahne grabs Doug in a huge hug.  
  
'Do ye know what this means, Dougie?' She asks. 'I no longer have tae be ashamed aboot th' feelings I have f'r ye! Now I kin do this...'  
  
Doug is taken by surprise as Rahne grabs him by the collar and plant a smacker on his lips.  
  
After several seconds of smooching his brains out, Rahne finally lets Doug go, leaving him with a goofy smile on his face.  
  
'W-wow!' He mumbles. 'That was... wow!'  
  
'I am glad that you have finally laid your demons to rest, Rahne.' Ororo says. 'Now, I believe that you and Douglas have a date that you were supposed to be going on.'  
  
Rahne smiles broadly and takes Doug's hand in his and leads them all back home.  
  
END...  
  
NEXT: Back home in Westchester, Rahne and Doug finally go on their first OFFICIAL date and a certain feline 'friend' crashes the party. 


	8. Clothes and Kisses

Dougie  
Part 8: Clothes and Kisses  
  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Risty- I'm glad you liked Rahne's confrontation with the Rev, it was important that I had her do that if I wanted to do some of the things that I have planned.  
  
Darkstorm5000- Yup, I did get the idea form that issue of Excalibur. I would tell you what's going to happen on the date but... I'm not gonna!  
  
Lia Fail- You were the first person to correctly guess the inspiration of the chapter so you get the dedication. You liked my ending better? Aww, that's so kind of you.  
  
Agent-G- As much as I'd like to take credit for that speech, I can't, as it wasn't really my work. If you want to thank someone, thank Warren Ellis, as he was the one that wrote Excalibur #93, the inspiration for the chapter.  
  
Dedicated to Lia Fail  
  
Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters-  
  
Rahne and Doug have just arrived from their trip to Muir and are in the rec room telling the other New Mutants about what happened while they were there.  
  
'So you actually confronted this Reverend guy and told him off?' Dani asks.  
  
'Aye, I did.' Rahne replies.  
  
'You go girl!' Dani grins, patting Rahne on the back in congratulation.  
  
'Query.' Warlock says. 'Does this mean that Self Friends Doug and Rahne are an official couple?'  
  
'I guess it does 'Lock.' Doug replies, putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. 'Rahne is my girlfriend. Wow, I actually said it. I have a girlfriend!'  
  
'I feel that I must congratulate you also Douglas.' Amara adds. 'You and Rahne are most suited for each other and back in Nova Roma a joyous occasion such as this would call for a celebration.'  
  
'There wilnae be any beer will there?' Rahne asks. 'Because the last time, I kindae made a fool outtae m'self.'  
  
'We remember Furtop.' Illyana replies. 'Berto spiked the punch.'  
  
'So in a way, I was kinda responsible for getting you guys together.' Roberto adds.  
  
Illyana just rolls her eyes and swats him upside the head.

'Quiet you.'  
  
With that, Rahne goes off with the other girls to talk, leaving Doug alone with Sam.  
  
'Doug, can ah talk to yah a sec?' Sam asks.  
  
'Sure Sam.' Doug replies. 'What can I help you with?'  
  
'Ah'm glad that you and Rahne've finally got together.' Sam says. 'But yah do understand that I yah hurt her in any way ah'll hunt yah down like a dog and kick yah ass.'  
  
'You have my solemn vow that I will not try anything untoward with Rahne.' Doug replies, giving Sam a mock salute.  
  
Sam's face still keeps serious.  
  
'Ah was being serious.' He says,  
  
'I know you are.' Doug replies. 'I wouldn't dare try anything with Rahne, Moira would tar and feather me for one!'  
  
Later-  
  
The party is now in full swing as the New Mutants celebrate the fact that Doug and Rahne are now together. As per Rahne's request, there's no alcohol in sight, due in part to Logan threatening to neuter Roberto should he steal form his stash again.  
  
Rahne is having the time of her life as she dance with Doug. Gone is the shy Catholic girl that was once scared to even hold hands. She is now replaced by a more confident young woman, secure in her feelings towards the opposite sex. Sure, she still blushes at the more intimate moments but who wouldn't?  
  
Standing by the sidelines drinking sodas and watching the dancing are Sam and Dani, co-leaders of the New Mutants.  
  
'It does a woman proud to see such a sight.' Dani grins.  
  
'Ah agree.' Sam replies. 'It's about time those two got together.'  
  
'Our little Rahney's finally growed up.' Dani sniffs. She then suddenly sobers up and turns to Sam. 'Who actually won the bet then?' She asks.  
  
'What bet?' Sam asks.  
  
'The bet to see how long it would take them to get together.' Dani replies.  
  
'Ah think it's Kitty.' Sam says. 'She said it would take them a year. You bet two, ah one-an'-a-half, 'Berto bet one-an'-a-quarter an' 'Yana bet never.'  
  
Dani curse under her breath at thought of losing several dollars of own hard-earned cash.  
  
Upstairs-  
  
The party has now finished and everybody has gone up to bed. Doug and Rahne are the last ones to leave the party and are still in the rec room snuggle dup on the couch.  
  
'Doug.' Rahne says.  
  
'Yeah?' Doug replies.  
  
'Ye know that I love ye, right?'  
  
'Yes.' Doug replies. 'And I love you too.'  
  
Rahne grins widely as Doug leans down and kisses her on the lips.  
  
'Why do you ask?' Doug asks.  
  
'I was wonderin'.' Rahne replies. 'Have ye ever thought o' gettin' married?'  
  
Doug sits up straight in shock.  
  
'T-that's a bit sudden isn't it?' He asks. 'We haven't even gone out on our first date yet.'  
  
'I dinnae mean getting' married straight away ye silly.' Rahne replies, leaning her head on Doug's shoulder. 'I meant f'r future reference is all.'  
  
Doug sighs in relief at his momentary reprieve.  
  
'In that case then.' He replies. 'I'd be happy to marry you some day, maybe even have kids too.'  
  
'How many?' Rahne asks.  
  
'Two.' Doug replies. 'A boy and a girl. Maybe a third one, I'm not sure, maybe we'd wait to see how we get along with the other two first.'  
  
'What're their names?' Rahne asks sleepily.  
  
'Luke and Leia.' Doug replies, also starting to nod off.  
  
'No kid o' mine's going tae be named after someone in Star Wars.' Rahne mumbles.  
  
'Jack and Jill it is then.' Doug mumbles back, almost asleep.  
  
Rahne doesn't reply as she is fast asleep in Doug's arms and he isn't too far off either. They both fall asleep in each other's arms.  
  
The next morning-  
  
It's now breakfast time and Rahne and Doug have awoken from their slumber on the rec room couch. After a brief good morning kiss they went their separate ways to have a shower and get dressed for breakfast.  
  
Doug beats Rahne to the table and is sitting eating his breakfast when his girlfriend walks into the kitchen. Doug looks over and is amazed at the sight before him. Rahne isn't wearing her usual sweater and jeans; she's wearing the red tube top and low-slung leather pants from the party several nights ago.  
  
'Umm, Rahne.' Kitty asks. 'Are you alright?'  
  
'I'm quite fine thankye Kitty.' Rahne replies. 'I havenae ever felt better.'  
  
She sits down and kisses Doug on the cheek. Doug smiles in reply and kisses her back.  
  
'Looks like somebody's had an eventful night.' Illyana grins.  
  
'I know what yuir gettin' at Illyana Rasputin.' Rahne replies, narrowing her eyes in mock anger. 'All we did was fall as sleep taegether on th' rec room couch, nothing else.'  
  
'It's true.' Doug adds. 'We didn't get upto anything, we just fell asleep in each other's arms.'  
  
'Awww.' Kitty coos. 'That's so cute.' Kitty leans over and ruffles Rahne's hair, much to the young Scot's annoyance. 'Rahney's got a boyfriend!'  
  
After breakfast Rahne is about to go up to her room to prepare for the morning's Danger Room session when she hears Doug run up beside her.  
  
'What can I help ye with Dougie?' She asks.  
  
'I wanted to know whether you were doing anything later.' Doug replies. 'I thought that we might go catch a movie or something.'  
  
'I'd love tae Dougie.' Rahne grins. 'Although I doubt that we'll actually get tae watch the movie, if ye catch m' drift?' She then follows that with a sexy wink and continues upto her room to get ready.  
  
{Wow!} Doug thinks to himself. {She's sure changed since she confronted Reverend Craig. She's more bold and... passionate, even sexy! But is that a good thing though?} Doug just dismisses the thought and goes to his room to get ready for the Danger Room session.  
  
Later-  
  
With the Danger Room session finished, the New Mutants split up to go about their own business. Rahne and Doug are getting ready for their first official date.  
  
Rahne is searching through her wardrobe for a suitable outfit. Well, she's trying to choose an outfit, no thanks to Dani's persistent questions.  
  
'So, is Doug a good kisser?' Dani asks.  
  
'Do ye mind?' Rahne replies. 'I'm trying tae choose m' clothes.'  
  
'Don't change the subject Furtop.' Dani says. 'Answer the question.'  
  
'He's a wonderful kisser.' Rahne sighs. 'I admit that I havnae had anything tae compare him tae but... m' senses jus' gae loopy when he kisses me.'  
  
'You know what the next step is don'cha?' Dani asks.  
  
Rahne winces, dreading what comes next.  
  
'When're you guys going to have sex?' Dani asks.  
  
Rahne fights back her blush and selects a suitable ensemble for the date.  
  
'Dougie knows where I stand on that.' Rahne replies. 'Besides, it's too early tae take such a big step. We're going tae make that decision when we're ready.'  
  
'That's good thinking Furtop.' Dani says, nodding approvingly.' That's real responsible of you.'  
  
'So what d'ye think?' Rahne asks, holding up a knee-length blue skirt and blouse.' Will Dougie like these?'  
  
'I doubt that it really matters what you're wearing.' Dani replies. 'Doug'll think that you'd look hot in whatever you wear. Heck, he thinks that you'd make a potato sack look hot!'  
  
'I'm nae hot.' Rahne replies sheepishly. 'Tepid maybe.'  
  
'Hey there.' Dani replies. Getting up and putting her hands on Rahne's shoulders in comfort. 'What happened to the confident Rahne that can't keep her lips away form her boyfriend? Doug loves you no matter what.'  
  
Rahne smiles sweetly at the thought and gets dressed, not forgetting her lucky crucifix necklace, the very same one that Illyana said brought out here boobs.  
  
'So what d'ye think?' Rahne asks, giving Dani a twirl. 'D'ye think Dougie'll like it?'  
  
'Oh yeah.' Dani replies. 'Pure man bait! Now you go get him tiger!'  
  
Rahne strides happily out of the room to find Doug.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Doug is in the kitchen cleaning his shoes. Roberto is also there, sitting on the counter sipping a soda.  
  
'So, you kissed Rahne yet?' Roberto asks.  
  
'Yup.' Doug replies.  
  
'Tongues?' Roberto asks.  
  
'Oh yeah.' Doug replies.  
  
'Cool.' Roberto nods.  
  
Rahne walks into the room and Roberto nods approvingly at Rahne's clothes.  
  
'Looking good Rahney!' He grins. 'If I weren't taken I'd go out with you like a shot!'  
  
'Thankye 'Berto.' Rahne replies, blushing slightly. 'Dougie, are ye nearly ready? We dinnae want tae miss th' first showing.'  
  
'I'm all yours Furtop.' Doug replies, linking his arm with hers. 'Shall we go?'  
  
'Go we shall.' Rahne replies. 'Don't wait up 'Berto.'  
  
'And don't do anything I wouldn't.' Roberto replies.  
  
'What's that?' Doug asks. 'Be modest?'  
  
'Ha ha very funny.' Roberto sighs. 'Just get going already will you?'  
  
TBC...  
  
NEXT: The date. Guest starring: Catseye!


	9. Two Fuzzy Chicks and a Dougie

**Dougie **

**Chapter 9: The Fuzzy Chicks and the Dougie  
  
By The Uncanny R-Man**  
  
_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel.  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Lia Fail- Yay, you're back! You really liked chapter 8 the best? Aww, that's so kind of you, thanks. {hug} Enjoy the update._  
  
_Caleb Hunter- I agree, Doug and Rahne were meant for each other. I never took any notice but come to think of it, Josh Foley does look kinda like Douglock.  
  
Bigtreydawg- I'm glad that you liked this. I'm a big fan of the retro New Mutants too, Wolfsbane especially._  
  
_Darkstorm5000- Heh, I had to choose someone to pick on in this story so I chose Roberto.  
  
Joey1- Yup, Rahne and Doug are official now. There will be more Sam and Dani acting all big brother/sisterly soon. I think that it's quite clear what Dani and Sam were upto in his room that night, if you know what I mean? {wink, wink}  
  
Risty- Heehee, cuteness abounds! Yeah, I'm sure that you love Roberto's 'bits.' The 'tiger' thing was just a gratuitous Spider-Man reference that I thought I'd throw in.  
_  
**Salem Centre-**  
  
Rahne and Doug were walking hand in hand along the street in Salem Centre. They were on their way to the movies to watch Shrek 2 for the umpteenth time. Doug originally wanted to go see a Friday the 13th marathon but Rahne managed to convince him to go see the fat ogre with the inexplicable Scottish accent.  
  
Rahne felt Doug squeeze her hand slightly and looked up at him. She couldn't believe that she had finally admitted her feeling for him after all these years. Add to that the fact that she finally confronted the man responsible for most of her mental aguish and she was happier than she had ever been.  
  
'D'ye know what time the film starts?' Rahne asked.  
  
Doug looked at the watch on his free hand.  
  
'Eight o'clock, I think.' He replied. 'We've got quite a while left 'til it starts so do you want to get some ice-cream or anything? My treat.'  
  
'Only if I can have triple chocolate minty chip.' Rahne replied.  
  
'Only the best for my girl.' Doug grinned as he leant down and kissed the top of Rahne's head.  
  
Up above their heads, hidden by a neon sign, the feline hellion known as Catseye narrowed her eyes suspiciously and carefully slunk across the roof of the building towards the ice cream parlour.  
  
**Later-**  
  
Rahne and Doug have purchased their ice cream and are walking back towards the movie theatre. Doug looks over at Rahne and notices that she had a spot of ice cream on her nose.  
  
'Um Rahne.' He said. 'You've got something on your nose.'  
  
Rahne tries to lick off the ice cream but to no success.  
  
'Come here.' Doug said as he stepped closer. 'Let me get that for you.' Rahne blushed slightly as Doug kissed the spot of ice cream off her nose.  
  
'I couldae done that m'self, 'know.' She said.  
  
'Yeah, I know.' Doug replied. 'But you have the cutest nose and I just couldn't help but kiss it.'  
  
'Aww Dougie.' Rahne blushed as she swatted her boyfriend on the arm. 'Yuir such a tease!'  
  
Doug looked at his watch and cursed under his breath.  
  
'Dammit, the movie's almost started, we'd better get going.'  
  
Rahne took hold of Doug's arm once more and followed him inside. And once more, Catseye was still watching them from the roof.  
  
When inside they took their tickets and quickly rushed to get their refreshments. Unfortunately, they had run out of cheese for the nachos, which Rahne was quite vocal on wanting, so they ended up with popcorn and extra-large sodas instead. They went into the respective screen and took their seats while they waited for the film to start. Fortunately, they had missed most of the trailers and ads before the movie and it wasn't long 'til the movie started.  
  
Every so often they would both reach for the popcorn, which was stood between the both of them, and accidentally link hands. Doug would then blush deeply and clear his throat nervously while Rahne would just giggle at his expression. Heck, it wasn't that long ago when she would be the one blushing like that.  
  
About halfway through the movie, Rahne noticed that Doug was fidgeting nervously. The young Scots werewolf just grinned and laid her head on his shoulder, shocking him out of his fidgeting. Rahne's grin only widened when Doug nervously put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
'It took ye long enough.' She muttered. 'I thought I was supposed tae be the shy one.'  
  
**After the movie-  
**  
After the movie had ended they both decided to go grab something to eat. Rahne was notorious for her appetite, even in her human form and Doug, well; he was never one to deny a beautiful lady a meal.  
  
The idea of visiting a posh restaurant was instantly nixed, as they weren't exactly dressed for the occasion so they both decided that they should just visit a nearby diner. And once again, from up on the roof, Catseye followed them to their destination.  
  
Once the two New Mutants had entered the diner, Catseye first ensured that they hadn't seen her and once the coast was clear, she dropped down into an alley and sneaked in through the side entrance.  
  
Inside, oblivious of the fact that they were being stalked, Rahne was sitting in a vacant booth while Doug went up to order. Rahne had decided upon a Philly cheese steak while Doug decided on a simple cheeseburger.  
  
Rahne absent-mindedly fiddled with a saltshaker while she waited Doug to come back with their drinks. Fortunately, she did not have long to wait as Doug soon arrived with their sodas. Rahne had opted for an extra large Pepsi while Doug had a caffeine free Pepsi.  
  
'Are you sure you don't want a diet Pepsi?' Doug asked as he placed the sodas down onto the table. 'We don't want you to get hyper.'  
  
'I need m'sugar, Dougie.' Rahne replied. 'That's what keeps me goin'.'  
  
Doug just shrugged and sat down opposite Rahne.  
  
'Well this has been a wonderful night, Dougie.' She said. 'I've never had so much fun, not even when Dani pantsed 'Berto in the pool.'  
  
'That was awfully funny.' Doug chuckled. 'But do you know what makes this night even more perfect? The fact that I'm spending it with the most beautiful young woman in the world!'  
  
'Don't tell me that yuir cheatin' on me with Halle Berry.' Rahne mock gasped.  
  
'I was referring to you.' Doug replied.  
  
'I know that.' Rahne sighed. 'I was jus' teasin' ye.'  
  
Doug took a sip of his soda and placed his hand on Rahne's.  
  
'Um Rahne, I think that now is the right time to say this. We're both mature young adults...'  
  
Doug was interrupted by Rahne blowing bubbles in her soda.  
  
'Do you mind?' he asked. 'I'm trying to be serious.'  
  
'Sorry.' Rahne said apologetically as he put down her soda. Doug continued.  
  
'What I mean to say is...' Doug cleared his throat nervously as he tried to think of the words. 'Um... we've been friends for... a long time and I was wondering... y'know, if it's alright with you to...'  
  
'Take the next step?' Rahne finished for him.  
  
'Umm... yeah?' Doug sheepishly said.  
  
'Well I'd be lyin' if I said that I havnae thought aboot doing... that with you but don't ye think that it's a wee bit sudden, this is only our first date, y'know?'  
  
'Well, yeah.' Doug said. 'But I'm just saying that if you want to, I'm happy to take the next step with you.'  
  
'That's real nice of ye Dougie.' Rahne said. 'At least ye asked me before hand instead o' forcin' yeself on me.'  
  
'You do know that I'd never do that, right?' Doug asked. 'Forcing myself on you, I mean.'  
  
'I know ye wouldnae do that Dougie.' Rahne replied. 'That's why I love ye so much.'  
  
'I love you too Furtop.' Doug said as he leaned closer and kissed her.  
  
Their lips had hardly time to touch when the waitress came up with their orders.  
  
'One Philly cheese steak and one cheese burger.'  
  
Rahne groaned reluctantly as she broke away from Doug and leaned against the seat.  
  
'Thankye very much.' She muttered through clenched teeth.  
  
'Enjoy your meal.'  
  
'We just dinnae seem tae catch a break, do we?' Rahne asked.  
  
'That's life I suppose.' Doug shrugged as he took a bite out of his burger.  
  
Rahne was about to put some ketchup on her fries when she caught a familiar scent. Doug noticed her worried expression.  
  
'Anything the matter Rahne?' he asked.  
  
'I'm sure that it's nothing.' She replied.  
  
Rahne once again tried to put some ketchup on her fries.  
  
**_'RAHNE, DOUGIE!'_** A voice yelled form across the diner.  
  
The sudden yell caused Rahne to squeeze the ketchup bottle too hard and it squirted in Doug's eye, eliciting a shout of pain form the young mutant.  
  
'Hello Catseye.' Rahne growled under her breath. 'What a _pleasant_ surprise.'  
  
Catseye skipped over to the booth and plonked herself down beside Rahne.  
  
'So, what're you guys doing here?' She asked. 'Ooh! You're on a date, aren't you?'  
  
'Catseye, can you pass me a napkin, please?' Doug asked.  
  
'Sure.' Catseye replied as she took a paper napkin from the dispenser. 'But why?'  
  
'Rahne accidentally squirted ketchup in my eye when you yelled over at us.' Doug replied.  
  
'Whoops.' Catseye blushed guilty. 'My bad.'  
  
'So Catseye, what do we owe ye this honour?' Rahne bitterly asked.  
  
'I just wanted to come see what my to most favouritest New Mutant were doing.' Catseye innocently replied.  
  
'We were on a date.' Rahne said. 'Until _**SOMEONE**_ made me squirt ketchup in Dougie's eye.'  
  
'Okay, I'm sensing a little hostility here.' Catseye said, holding her hands up in defence. 'So I'm just gonna go over to the counter and get myself a coffee.'  
  
Rahne and Doug both sighed in relief as Catseye went over to order her coffee.  
  
'Quick, Dougie.' Rahne whispered. 'Let's get out of here before she gets back!'  
  
'But what about the food?' Doug asked.  
  
'Forget the food.' Rahne replied. 'Cheese it!'  
  
Rahne grabbed hold of Doug's hand, threw some money onto the table and ran out of the door. Catseye then came back with her coffee.  
  
'Hunh.' She shrugged. 'The way they ran out of here you'd think that they didn't like me. Ooh, Philly cheese steak! Ah well, waste not, want not.'  
  
_**END...**  
  
**NEXT:** It's Doug's birthday and Rahne has a very **SPECIAL** surprise for him..._


	10. Birthday Smoochies

**Dougie**

**Chapter 10: Birthday Smoochies**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, all familiar characters belong to Marvel._

_Shout Outs-_

_Darkstorm5000- The Halle Berry comment was rather funny, wasn't it, seeing who she played in the X-Movies._

_Demiducky25- I originally got that idea form an episode of Friends. I think the people talking about the respective kisses were Ross and Rachel._

_Lia Fail- More Roug fluff coming right up._

_Risty- Catseye may be making another appearance soon so watch out._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was a quiet morning at the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters as Doug Ramsey walked down to breakfast. It was the young mutant's birthday and he was hoping for a big party.

As he reached the foot of the stairs, Doug noticed just how quiet it was. There was usually a buzz of conversation coming from the kitchen, as his teammates would gossip about the previous night's happenings. But this morning there wasn't a single peep coming from the kitchen.

Doug walked into the kitchen and noticed the sudden hush that occurred as soon as he walked in.

'Don't stop talking on my account.' He said.

'We weren't talking about anything.' Dani replied. 'Just idle gossip, is all. Amara's raving about Johnny Depp again.'

Doug just shrugged as he went to grab a bowl for his cereal. Rahne seemed unusually quiet.

'Anything wrong, Furtop? You seem quiet.'

'I'm fine thankye Dougie.' Rahne replied. 'Just a bit of a headache, is all.'

'Well I was thinking of popping into Salem Centre later. There's a new video game I'd like to buy. Maybe we could make a day of it and have lunch too?'

'I'd love tae come with ye.' Rahne replied. 'But Dani wanted me tae run a new Danger Room simulation with her.'

'Oh, okay then.' Doug sighed disappointedly. 'I'll just go in on my own then.'

The rest of breakfast was spent in relative silence as everybody ate their respective meals.

* * *

**Later-**

Doug had just arrived back from his trip to Salem Centre and was on his way to drop off his stuff in his room. He was walking along the corridor when he saw Sam walking the other way.

'Hey Sam!' He called. 'I brought Ninja Fury 2 and I was wondering whether you'd want to give it a test with me?'

'Ah'm sorry Doug, but ah'm goin' out with Dani tonight.'

'Oh, okay, that's cool.' Doug shrugged. Damn, it seemed like everybody had better stuff to do. It was his birthday for God's sake; nobody had even wished him a happy one. Doug sighed sadly and continued to walk the corridors in search for anything to do.

Doug had just reached the top of the stairs when he saw Warlock talking with Amara. He couldn't actually hear what they were saying but they seemed to be getting rather close. Then much to his amazement, Amara stood on her tiptoes and kissed Warlock on the cheek.

'I'm sure that was only a friendly kiss.' Doug thought to himself. 'It's not as if 'Lock and 'Mara are together. Although, they have been acting rather chummy together since that party a few weeks ago.' (1)

Doug just shrugged off his thoughts and continued walking.

* * *

**Later that night-**

Doug was getting more depressed by the minute, no one even knew that it was his birthday, not even his girlfriend. When he told them of the fact, all anybody did was offer him a half-hearted congratulations. If it was anything that life had tought Doug, it was the fact that ice-cream could heal any and all mental wounds. That was why he was on his way to the kitchen. He had just opened the cutlery drawer to get a spoon when he found a note with his name on it. He opened it up and read it.

'Dougie, sorry for ignoring you today, I desperately want to make it up to you. Meet me in the rec room at eight o' clock, Rahne.'

Doug scrunched up the note and threw it in the garbage as he walked in the direction of the rec room.

Upon reaching the rec room, Doug found the room in total darkness.

'Rahne, are you in there?' He asked worriedly. 'This had better not be one of your lame jokes, 'Berto.'

When there wasn't any reply, Doug switched on the lights.

'**SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DOUGIE!'** Everybody yelled as the lights came on.

Doug was dumbstruck; his friends were planning a surprise party all along. There was even a banner on the wall courtesy of Dani and Rahne.

'W-wow, this is just... wow.' Doug stuttered. 'And I thought you'd all forgotten.'

'How could we possibly forget yuir birthday, Dougie?' Rahne asked as she walked up and planted a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

'Don't tell me you were in on this.' Doug said.

'Of course it was.' She replied. 'It was my idea in the first place.'

'Well you've done a beautiful job.' Doug grinned as he put his arm around Rahne's waist. 'Is that the cake over there?' He asked as he pointed at a cake shaped like a computer.

'Aye.' Rahne replied. 'I made that especially for ye. Well, Kitty helped.'

'She didn't actually cook it, did she?' Doug asked fearfully.

'Just because you're the birthday boy it doesn't mean that I can't kick your butt, Ramsey!' Kitty jokingly growled.

'This is wonderful guys.' Doug said as he looked around. 'I don't know what to say.'

'Perhaps Self friend does not need to say anything.' Warlock added. 'Perhaps Self Friend should just enjoy Self Friend's self.'

'I think I'll do that, 'Lock.' Doug said. 'It is my birthday after all.'

'Stop stalling and open your presents, ya goof!' Illyana said. 'Let's see what you got.'

Rahne lead him over to a space on the table where the presents were piled. He opened them one by one. I won't list them here, as that would be boring, let's just say that he got computer stuff.

One person's present was conspicuous in its absence.

'Umm Rahne.' Doug said. 'I don't mean to be rude but... where's your present?'

'I'll give it to ye later.' Rahne said with a wink.

'If you insist.' Doug shrugged.

'Now come and enjoy yuir party.' Rahne said as she took him by the hand. 'Ye dinnae want people tae think that I did this all f'r nothing, do ye?'

Doug knew better to argue so he did as he was told and began to enjoy himself.

* * *

**After the party-**

The party had finished and Doug and Rahne were on their way to bed.

'Well this night was wonderful.' Doug said as he hugged Rahne close and kissed her tenderly. 'Even if you didn't get me a present.'

'Who said that I didnae get ye a present?' Rahne asked with a smirk. 'Perhaps it's in yuir bedroom.'

Doug opened the door to his room and peered in, there were several candles spread across the room and rose petals spread across the bed.

'W-what's this?' Doug asked.

'Just sit down on yuir bed and all will be made clear.' Rahne replied as she led Doug inside and closed the door behind them.

Doug did as he was told and sat down on the bed. He watched as Rahne took out a box of matches from her pocket and lit the candles one by one.

'This is my present to ye, Dougie.' Rahne said as she sat down beside Doug and took his hand in hers. 'I love ye and I think that we're ready to take the next step.'

Doug blinked in confusion.

'Are you saying what I think you are?'

'I want tae be with ye Dougie. I'm nae as rich as 'Mara or any of the others but this is what I have tae offer ye.'

'I-I don't know what to say.' Doug stuttered as he began to well up. 'Y-you really want to... y'know?'

'Ate, I do, Dougie. I think we're both ready.'

'But what about the others, do they know?'

'I already told Miss Monroe and the others bef'rhand.' Rahne replied.

'S'funny actually.' Doug chuckled. 'I always thought that I'd be the first to say, you have changed an awful lot since you confronted Reverend Craig.'

'I'm nae a wee girl anymore, Dougie.' Rahne said. 'I dinnae have that monster's spectre hangin' over me any more.'

'And you're absolutely sure you want to do this?' Doug asked.

'I've never been surer of anything in m' life bef'r. Dinnae worry, I've brought protection, some of them are black.'

'You've really planned this through, haven't you?'

'I love ye Dougie and I want tae be with ye forever.'

'I love you to Rahne.' Doug replied as he cupped Rahne's head in his hands and kissed her tenderly. 'This is the best birthday present that I could have wished for.'

Rahne returned the kiss and let herself be gently lowered back on to the bed.

'Just be gentle, 'kay Dougie?'

'You have my word.' Doug replied as he began to trail kisses along Rahne's collarbone.

Rahne groaned a little and closed her eyes in pleasure...

END...

_Notes- As seen in 'Drooling Doug, Drunken Rahne.'_

_Next: Return of the wolf prince..._


	11. Return of the Wolf Prince

**Dougie **

**Chapter 11: Return of the Wolf Prince**

**By **

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer-** _All familiar characters belong to Marvel._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Risty-** _Yup, Rahne is all growed up. What's so bad about the Wolf Prince? Huh? Huh? Huh?_

**Darkstorm500-** _Yup, the little innocent Rahne that you once knew is gone, replaced by a raving nympho. Okay, maybe not a raving nympho but she knows what she likes. Heh._

* * *

**Notes-** _I am terribly sorry that this update took so long. I was intending to let this lie on my bio, not being updated until I finally delete it but I decided to come back and give it a satisfactory ending. Well, that and the fact I want to write a sequel._

* * *

**Xavier's-**

It was a balmy summer afternoon at the Xavier School for Gifted Children and the New Mutants were doing their chores. Usually, the young mutants would kick up a fuss about doing such activities but it was such a beautiful day that they were happy to get out into the sun. It was that or another Danger Room session.

Rahne and Doug were presently in the stables, cleaning the place up and mucking out Dani's winged stallion, Brightwind.

'How can ye produce so much poop when ye only eat hay?' Rahne asked the horse as she patted him on the shoulder.

Brightwind just snorted and tapped the ground with a hoof.

'I havenae any idea what yuir goin' on aboot.' Rahne replied. 'I'm nay a horse, or Dr Doolittle.'

'And considerably sexier.' Doug replied as he stuck his pitchfork in the ground and watched sweat from his brow. 'Especially when you're all drenched in sweat. Yum.'

Rahne blushed at that and swatted Doug on the arm.

'Well look at you, Dougie.' Rahne said. 'Yuir all drenched in sweat too. An yuir nae wearing a shirt.'

'And you, my dear, are not wearing a bra.' Doug said as he stepped forward and laced his arms around Rahne's waist. 'Are you sure it's safe to leave the Ullapool Two unbound like that?'

Rahne looked down at her chest and sighed regretfully.

'My boobs arenae all that impressive.' She sniffed. 'Not like Illyana or Amara, they're much bigger than me...'

Doug kissed Rahne on the top of her head and smiled happily.

'Well I love you just the way you are, Furtop.' He said. 'And you don't get 'Yana or Amy letting their untethered groove things loose.'

'As much as ye'd like tae see 'em.' Rahne sniffed.

'Hey, let's not get like that.' Doug said as he gently stroked Rahne's cheek. 'You know that you're the only one for me.'

'And I damn well better, laddie.' Rahne half-heartedly growled.

Doug sighed happily, he finally felt at peace with Rahne, his best friend and lover. Rahne matched his happy sigh, even after all the things Reverend Craig had put her through, Doug made her feel complete.

'Dougie...?' Rahne asked hopefully.

'Yes?' Doug asked, his curiosity piqued.

'Well we're all alone here and I was thinking... Wantae take a roll in the hay?'

Doug put his hand to his mouth with a mock gasp.

'Why Miss Sinclair, are you trying to seduce me?'

'Pretty much, aye.' Rahne replied.

'But what about Brightwind?' Doug asked.

'He's a horse.' Rahne replied simply. 'It's nae as if he's a dirty ol' perv, unlike certain dragons I may mention...'

Doug chuckled at that, the other day Rahne had told him that during laundry duty with Dani, Kitty's pet dragon, Lockheed, had somehow snuck in and began rooting around the laundry basket. He snagged a pair of Kitty's panties and flew off before the pair could stop him.

'I think Lockheed's busy sleeping.' Doug said. 'Man, that dragon sure leads an active life. If he isn't stealing Kitty's panties, he's curled up in front of the fire.'

'All right for some.' Rahne sniffed. 'So, sex?'

'Right.' Doug nodded. 'Sex.'

Doug let out a yelp as Rahne pushed him back and leapt onto him.

'Man, you don't mess about, do you' Doug chuckled.

'Just shut up and help me off with yuir skivvies, Ramsey.' Rahne commanded.

Doug silently nodded and did as Rahne commanded.

Rahne had just removed Doug's jeans when Brightwind whinnied in fear and kicked against the stable door.

'Something's up...' Doug said as he gently lifted Rah e off him.

'I'll say.' Rahne replied, eyeing Doug's lower extremities hungrily.

'Not like that.' Doug said seriously. 'I've never seen Brightwind act this way.'

Rahne muttered a curse and pulled on her clothes.

'Bloody skittish horse.' She muttered. 'Most probably seen a mouse...'

Rahne kept her senses alert for trouble as she turned into her transitional werewolf form. Doug brushed straw from his backside and followed.

'Spider Sense tingling yet, sweetie?' He asked.

Rahne held up her hand to silence him.

'I cannae really tell what it is but the scent smells familiar...' Rahne replied. 'I feel like I've smelt it before.'

The pair spun on their heels as they heard movement nearby. Dour grabbed his pitchfork from the ground and pointed it in the direction the sound came from.

'Who's there?' He asked. 'Show yourself!'

'Thou art in no danger.' A voice replied. 'You have my word.'

Rahne's eyes widened in surprise at the voice.

'It cannae be...'

'Why art thou so surprised Rahne? Hela herself couldst not keep us apart.'

Rahne ran up to the mystery figure and grabbed him in a huge hug; it was the Asgardian Wolf Prince.

'I never thought I'd see ye again.' Rahne said as she laid her head on the Wolf Prince's shoulder.

'As did I, beloved.' The Wolf Prince replied. 'As did I.'

Doug just watched them with an expression much akin to jealousy. He and Rahne had just become an official, complete with all the sexy privileges, and the Wolf Prince pops up to screw everything up. How could a lowly mutant compare to the Prince of Wolves?

* * *

**Inside-**

Rahne, Doug and the Wolf Prince were sat in the kitchen catching up on old times. Occasionally Doug would should Rahne and the Wolf Prince, who were getting far too close for his comfort, a dirty glare. Rahne and the Wolf Prince didn't seem to notice however as they were too busy peering into each other's eyes adoringly.

'I never stopped thinking about ye, y'know.' Rahne said as he held the Wolf Prince's paw in hers. 'I couldnae forget the time that we had back in Asgard.'

'Aye, 'twas a most wonderful time.' The Wolf Prince nodded. 'Thou wert most wonderful company.'

Doug just sneered at them both.

'I'm going outside.' He muttered. 'I'm going for a walk. See if Warlock's about.'

Her boyfriend's voice seemed to snap Rahne out of her romantic stupor as she turned her head to look at him as he left.

'Dougie, please wait!' She called but it was too late, Doug had already gone.

'Dammit!' Rahne hissed. 'I had it so good, now I've gone and ruined it. Stupid, stupid Rahne.'

'Art thou all right, beloved?' The Wolf Prince asked. 'Hast the blonde mortal disturbed you?'

'He's nae ordinary blonde.' Rahne replied. 'He's the man that I love.'

The Wolf Prince's face fall at that.

'Oh. But I thought thou didst love me...'

'I do... I did.' Rahne replied. 'But me and Dougie... We have something like nothing I've ever felt before. With you, it was the first way I ever felt loved. But wi' Dougie... He makes me feel complete. He's the one I Wantae spend the rest o' m my life with. I'm sorry.'

'No. It is I who shouldst be sorry.' The Wolf Prince replied. 'Twas selfish of me to arrive here and expect to win your heart once more. Pray, allow me to speak to him, to make sure that he doest not make the wrong impression.'

'It seems a wee bit late f'r that.' Rahne said. 'But if ye think it'll help, I wilnae stop ye.'

The Wolf Prince merely nodded and trotted off to find Doug.

* * *

**Outside-**

Doug was pacing about in the kitchen. Doug Ramsey preferred to think of himself to be a non-violent person but seeing the Wolf Prince making goo-goo eyes at Rahne like that, it made him want to gather up some hounds and horses and send a hunting party after him.

'Stupid Wolf Prince.' Doug muttered. 'I'll show him. Get myself a hunting party. Shout tally ho and shoot his ass.'

Doug's ranting was cut short as he heard rustling in a bush.

'Berto, I'm not in the mood for screwing around.' Doug said.

'I am not your shadow-skinned friend.' The Wolf Prince replied. 'I merely came to talk.'

Doug just snorted sceptically.

'Oh right. I'm sure you were.'

'I am serious.' The Wolf Prince replied. 'Twas no reason for me to come here and steal Rahne from you. Thou art lucky to have her. Look after her, she ist a beautiful young woman.'

Doug just blinked in confusion.

'You're not going to challenge me to a duel for her hand?' He asked.

'No.' The Wolf Prince replied. 'T'would do nothing to change Fair Rahne's feelings about thou. She doest love thou. That much ist blindingly obvious. She doest worship thou like she doest worship her God, but obviously in a more sensual vein.'

'And you're okay with this?' Doug asked. 'I know how close you to were back in Asgard.'

'She hast moved on.' The Wolf Prince said regretfully. 'I do not have a place in her heart any more. That place is solely for you, Douglas Ramsey and you alone.'

'Well I guess I'd better apologise for being a jerk then.' Doug said. 'It's just that when I saw how close you two were, I started having doubts. Hell, you're the Prince of Wolves and I'm just a lowly mortal.'

'But thou art Rahne's mortal.' The Wolf Prince replied. 'Thou must never forget that.'

'Yeah, I guess you're right.' Doug nodded. 'Rahne's never been one to cheat, she's too loyal. Must be because she's part wolf.'

'Then we have no malice towards each other?' The Wolf Prince asked.

'Yeah, we're cool.' Doug nodded as he shook the Wolf Prince's paw.

* * *

**Later still-**

Doug and Rahne were back outside, saying goodbye to the Wolf Prince.

'Dinnae be a stranger.' Rahne said as she gave the Wolf Prince a hug. 'Any time ye feel like visitin' dinnae hesitate. Yuir perfectly welcome here, isnae that right, Dougie?'

'Yeah.' Doug replied. 'Just make sure you don't dig up the garden after going for a poop.'

The Wolf Prince chuckled at that.

'Farewell my friends, hopefully the next time we meet will be under more pleasant times.'

'Aye, an' wi'out jealous boyfriends.' Rahne replied, shooting Doug a half-hearted grin.

The pair gave the Wolf Prince a wave as he disappeared into a stepping disc.

'Now, where were we?' Doug asked, pulling Rahne into a tight embrace.

'Dinnae ye get fresh wi' me, Douglas Aaron Ramsey!' Rahne said pushing herself away. 'Ye were actin' like an' arse an' yuir goin' tae have tae make it up t'me.'

'Any ideas?' Doug asked.

'A few.' Rahne replied, a cheeky grin gracing her lips. 'But first we havetae get ye oot o' those clothes...'

Doug followed obediently as Rahne led him upstairs. Rahne Sinclair may have been woefully naïve but she sure knew how to make a guy squeal...

**END...**

* * *

**Author's Note-** Ok_ay, that's it for_ 'Dougie.' _The first part of the epic love story is complete, now it's_ _time for the sequel. Check out_ 'Spawn of Dougie' _for details._

_Here's a brief preview... Set several years after the events of 'Dougie', 'Spawn of Dougie' tells the tale of the newly-married Rahne and Doug Ramsey and their litter of children (yes, I said litter), Luke, Leia, Seth, Willow and Ellie. Wolves are prone to multiple pregnancies y'see...Just check out the story, okay?_


End file.
